A Thousand Years
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: Ash is back from Unova which stirs the imagery of everyone, especially Misty. For what seemed to be a decade almost felt like a thousand years. But how can it all work out when one of them will be gone, this time, for good? Pokeshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A Thousand Years**

_AN: In this story, Brock hasn't become a doctor yet and hadn't ended up with the Nurse Joy of Kanto. Also, in this story, Ash is 22; Misty is 23 and Brock is 26. Don't ask for any additional info, because I've made the characters here OLDER and MATURE; despite their ages in the show. This story is more of partial AU (Alternative Universe) fan fiction. I do not own Pokemon and I wrote this story to my liking, not because I own the Anime or the fandom: **Pokeshipping. **I dedicate this story to my awesome twin sister **Feliz, **my "Max" impersonator **Alex, **my partial "Kasumi" **Gracie, **my lovely daughters; **Caryl and Joan, **our proud Tropang PG **Marcelino. **__I love you, Tropang PG! This two chapter-cut angst-y love story is for all of you guys. Thanks for being the inspirations I never knew I had. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>"Absence from whom we love is worse than death, and frustrates hope severer than despair."<em>

_~William Cowper_

* * *

><p><em>4 years later after Ash's adventure at the Unova Region...<em>

The knock was unbearable to the ears; it was like having an "air" earthquake. In annoyance, Misty huffed and swung her feet off the foot of the bed. Eventually, on the process of getting off the bed, she staggered incoherently. A knock resounded once again and by that time, it was louder than a Larvitar's cry.

"Misty, like, get up! There's a trainer waiting outside the lines asking for a battle!" The chirpy yet annoying voice of her sister, Lily, yelled in utter laziness.

Misty frowned and shook her head with a sigh. There are times like these when she wished her sisters would be more of the "big sister" type than having their "little sister" do their dirty work at the Gym. Misty grabbed for the knob before Lily had an attempt to open it herself.

"Can't you see I'm busy here?" Misty asked in an almost too pleasantly calm voice.

Lily peeked into her sister's room. Soon, then, the sensational sister's frown reformed into a grin. Lily started cooing in delight.

"Aw," Lily cooed, giggling in the process. "Is my little baby sister still writing letters to Romeo?"

A deep shade of scarlet crossed Misty's face. Shoot, she should have kept the papers and pens away before opening up for Lily. But _noooooo, _she was just too damned and too lazy to even _think _about hiding them.

"N-no, I'm n-not." Misty stammered almost a bit too unwaterflower-like. Lily grinned at her little sister and decided to drop it _just this time._

"So, anyway, like, here's the thing," Lily said in an almost too lazy voice. Before saying anything else, Lily sighed and took the envelopes at the end table beside Misty's door. Lily waved the envelopes at her little sister's face. "I woke you up just for this and I'm kidding about the trainer. You've got 3 mails. One's from Mom and Dad, one's from Uncle Alec and the other one is from…" Lily looked at the light purple colored envelope embodied in curls of gold. The sensational sister grinned so bad that it reached her ears. "Well, your Romeo might have answered back, Little Juliet."

Misty's eyes widened as she took the letters from Lily in one swift movement. She moved out of her room and walked past Lily as she entered their ocean colored kitchen. The smell of waffles and pancakes had wafted throughout the gym, making Misty's stomach growl, but she ignored the plea of her dying appetite as she so hopelessly tried opening the envelope in sheer excitement.

"Well good morning to you, Little Juliet." Daisy greeted with a giggle just as she saw her little sister enter the kitchen, eyes totally fixated on the purple envelope.

Violet had just taken out the pancakes out of the pan and served it up with maple syrup and strawberries. The blue-headed sister grinned as she put the plates down on the table where Misty had been prying the purple envelope open.

The sensational sisters just smiled at each other, knowing not to get into Misty's business with letters, especially letters from the one person their sister had been dying to see for almost a decade. Well, once it was a habit of theirs, but they've grown out of it and they needed to change, at least then for the better. A few minutes later after breakfast, Lily cleaned up and as soon as she picked up Misty's plate, she frowned, still seeing the huge pancake untouched by the red-headed gym leader.

"Misty, I know you're probably swooning having Ash to answer back to you," Lily said, almost a bit too strictly. "But you have _got_ to eat your breakfast."

Misty finally relented from the letter to take a moment to look at her sister with a grin. Lily arched an eye brow, suddenly curious of what her little sister had read in the letter.

"He's back, Lily," Misty said almost as if thinking over the fact of it all was too much for her. The gym leader's grin widened as she stood up from her seat giggling. "Ash is back! I have to get ready..."

"Get ready?" Lily asked as she almost let the dishes fall off her hands. Luckily, though, Dewgong was there to break the sensational sister's fall. "For what?"

"For coming over to Ash," Misty said almost a bit too obviously. "It's been a _long _time since I last saw him because of the broken calls. We only sent letters but that's just it. Lily," She turned to her sister with hopeful eyes. "This could be my _only _chance."

_Heartbeats fast_  
><em>Colors and promises<em>  
><em>How to be brave<em>  
><em>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<em>

Lily looked unsure of her sister's decision. "Maybe you shouldn't go."

Misty blinked and raised her eye brows, asking, "What?"

"I _said _you shouldn't go." Lily stiffly remarked as she turned to look away from the angry eyes of her sister.

"What the hell, Lily?" Misty asked, raising her voice. "Why not? What's wrong about going?"

Lily bit her lip, wanting to say it out loud so that her sister won't get hurt in the process, well, eventually. But her sister deserves to see Ash even though it might break Misty's heart... but couldn't she just her now than let her come home heart broken? It has been _a month _since she found out the news, but she didn't want to tell Misty, not those days when she was so happy in getting letters from Ash after a few years of silence.

"Do you really want to?" Lily asked in a low voice.

Misty blinked, bit by bit on the verge of calming her senses. "Lily, all my life I've wanted to be with Ash. All these years of loneliness had led me to love's desperate calls. The only way I can answer is to go to Ash. Now that he's back, I'm not sure if I am able to oblige to your request of not going, because you can't stop me."

_But watching you stand alone_  
><em>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>  
><em>One step closer<em>

Ah, yes, it was true. It _has _been a long time since Misty had seen Ash. The last time she saw her was when she arrived at Pallet only to see Ash with another girl named May. Although Brock said that they were just friends, she still couldn't shake the uneasiness and the possessiveness she feels whenever Ash is around with another girl. It has always been that way and Misty can feel that Ash had been that way too; keeping her away from any other guy except for Brock. They were so young back then, so fragile and still didn't know how the world would become in a way as such. But now that they're young adults, they realize that life in the world where they are is short and you have to live it before it's all too late to; considering on what happened at the Pokemon tower.

Misty admits it, she _did _have feelings for Ash. The bike by then, she remembered, meant nothing and out of nowhere she seemed to have followed Ash to _three regions _for 5 years which was enough for her to know Ash better and enough for her to forget about the stupid bike. But alas, it was not meant to be. Right after Ash lost at the Johto League and as they headed out back to Kanto, their hometown, the bike suddenly came back to view. Without that bike, she wouldn't have go on with her life around her friends. It might have been a blessing, but in the end, it was all a trick-wise consequence - having to grab her bike and leave Ash on his own.

Misty knew that all of it was fate, hope and trust. Fate because all those years of just being, well, Misty and all, she's back on the old track of her life when she gets to see Ash once again. Hope for all of it and wishing that Ash might come back as more than just the old Ash she knew. Trust to let her know that this was what she was waiting for all these years and her trust on fate had seem to grant her desire. But as Misty stares at Lily's uneasy and unpleasant look, she wondered if anything had ever happened to make her stay for something so... mysterious.

Lily sighed, already defeated by the thought of all the chores she would do _alone _right after talking to Misty. Although, she needed the extra help, she still did have her Dewgong and a few of the other Pokemon they had in the gym to lend a helping hand. Violet was going on a trip to Paris to check out Chanel's "latest" fashion. Daisy, on the other hand, is engaged to Tracy and are settling out to fixate the wedding that would be coming within the next week. But as the oldest of all the sisters, she has to sacrifice, even if the load isn't enough for one person.

"Just... don't go. Please Misty, I beg of you." Lily said in an almost too tired voice. She didn't want to talk about this, not right now with all the chores she has to do, which Misty was _supposed to _help her with until the stupid letter came. "Whatever you do, _don't _go to Pallet."

"Give me one good _freaking _reason why I shouldn't, Lily!" Misty yelled which startled the Dewgong that had started to clean the dishes. "I'm flipping 23 and I can go as I can!"

"Well, surprise me, but I'm flipping 28 and your oldest sister!" Lily countered, a murderous glare crossing her face. She had numerous fights with Misty and it did not come down to just, well, _this. _"Now do as I say and by all means, _stay _inside the Gym. I don't want you to go to Pallet without my knowledge. You'll..." The sensational sister faltered, her glare slowly softening. "You'll get hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked, still in a raised voice only lower. "What's so bad about me going to see Ash that'll make me feel... hurt?"

Lily's eyes twitched as she bit her lip, yelling her final remark. "Fine! Have it your way, then! Go to your little _Pallet Town_! But don't come crying to me!"

Misty's eyes widened for a while before realization dawned and she huffed, yelling back, "Fine! I'm not a baby anymore to have _you _ordering me around! I'm out of here!"

Before Lily could respond to her sister's remark, Misty had already left with her Sheal bag, her Azumarill trailing behind her in just a hurry as it's trainer is. Oh, she'd be back home, just late enough for Lily to not see her enter.

As Misty traveled on to Pallet, she wondered what her sister was so afraid about Misty getting hurt because of Ash. But as she walked on the thick yellow dirt of the road, Misty thought of nothing that would make her want to stay away from Ash. She knows that Ash would never do _anything _to hurt Misty. Unless... unless he already has a girlfriend. The thought led back to all the girls Ash had met; Bianca, Macy, May, Dawn... then she heard from the letter that he had a new friend named Iris. Well, they might have all fallen for Ash but... did Ash ever fell for _any _of them? That's what Misty feared the most, Ash loving someone else.

Misty shook all the negative thoughts away. The only thing that kept Misty going on to getting to see Ash was the half broken necklace of a heart that everyone seemed to question on about. The silver necklace that symbolizes that a long distanced friend is yet to come back unexpectedly. Well, like right now.

* * *

><p>"What is <em>that<em>?" Brock asked, taking a seat on one of the plush greenery of the Ketchum residences's couch.

Ash turned to look at his friend who seemed to be on the edge of glory just by sitting on the couch. It has been _days _since he and Brock last felt the softness of a _real _bed and the sweet taste of_ a home cooked meal. _It took them awhile to get over it, but as soon as they arrived at the front steps of Ketchum residence, it was all worth it. _All _of it was worth it. As soon as his Mother answered the door, Delia Ketchum had hugged him in a tight hug that almost suffocated the life out of him. What made his dearest mother so proud? Well, it's all because Ash had become the **Unova Champion** of the year, defeating it's past Champion, Alder, in the Finals. It took him a few years to earn the title and due to his never ending time of battling gym leaders and training his outstanding Pokemon; it was impossible for any trainer to beat Ash Ketchum by that time.

It was all over the news that it drove her Mother and more preferably, Professor Oak; his adviser, insane. Ash was completely blessed and didn't expect any of it to happen. But after years and years of training, it was _all _really worth it. And to come back to Pallet, was one of those "worth its" that made himself proud.

But as Ash quickly hid the item in his bag, he never would have thought that bringing it out wasn't "worth it". Brock arched an eyebrow, staring at his friend in complete disarray.

"Seriously, Ash, what was that?" Brock asked, completely curious as soon he lay eyes upon the item.

"Nothing," Ash countered in an irritated voice. "It was nothing, Brock."

But like Brock always is, he couldn't help it. After all, curiousity _does _kill the cat. Brock grabbed for Ash's pack and zipped it open, searching for the item that Ash had taken out a few moments ago.

"Hey, give it back!" Ash whined; it almost sounded like he was a little boy again. Before Ash could _successfully _reach out to grab his pack, Brock had already brought the dangling silver out. Which, apparently, made Ash give up. When Brock has something, it's hard to get it back from him, well, most of the time.

"What do we have here?" Brock teased with a grin as he waved the silver broken heart necklace with the word _Together _on it in front of Ash. Ash grabbed for it, but Brock shook it away. Brock gave Ash a look, "I won't return it until you tell me where you got this."

"I got it at a store!" Ash said as he effortlessly tried to take it away from Brock. But the Pewter Gym Leader was consistent and still wanted to have answers from Ash.

"Where's the other half?" Brock asked.

Ash arched an eye brow. "Excuse me?"

"I said," Brock repeated. "Where's the other half?"

"I bought it like that." Ash said, almost a bit fazed by the thought of saying it.

"Impossible," Brock laughed. "Only a fool would buy a broken heart necklace with the word "Together" on it alone. Someone must have the other half." Brock grinned at this. "Unless the other half is with a _special _someone."

"What? No!" Ash said nervously as he put his hand up in surrender. "You had it all wrong. I really just bought that for myself."

"So why must it be half of a broken heart?" Brock asked, cornering Ash into the hot seat. "Come on, you can tell me. We've known each other long enough for you to trust me."

"I know, but," Ash faltered, almost in pain which surprised Brock. "But I promised to keep that necklace a secret."

Brock smiled sadly and nodded, giving his friend back the silver half of the broken heart necklace. Ash received it and quickly put it on his neck, hiding it under his shirt. If there's one thing Ash didn't like, it's people asking about the necklace. It has always been his lucky charm ever since he left Pallet for Hoenn. It may sound coincidental, but even as he traveled alone; he can sense the presence of his best friend even if she isn't even there. The thought of it made him smile because without the necklace, all hell would probably break lose in his life; which is why he doesn't want _anyone _asking, thinking, talking or whatever living action about it.

"Have you called Misty?" Brock asked after a few minutes of silence.

Ash's head shot up, suddenly bluffing from hearing the name of his old best friend. He hadn't seen Misty in, well, _years. _It almost felt like a decade since he last saw Misty, which was not a good feeling. As every year passes, he feels the pain of loneliness at the pith of his stomach, despite the companion of Brock, or May, or Max, or Dawn, or Iris, or Cilan, it just wasn't enough. He needed _more _than just his newly discovered friends. He needed something that came _way _back in the past which made him feel nostalgic all over just thinking about it. A _decade. _For what seemed like a decade, felt like a thousand years. He hadn't seen her after Hoenn and he wondered whether he should call now or after the long distance friendship... never. Unless Brock has a say...

"No, uh, I haven't." Ash replied uneasily, taking a seat beside his friend.

Brock arched an eye brow. "Why not?"

"I, well, uh, I was planning on calling her now." Ash scratched his back. "I have to tell her anyway."

"Tell her? Already?" Brock asked, suddenly flustered of the decisions his friend was making. "Are you out of your mind? You just got here and you're willing to tell her on a time like this?"

"Well, it's better late than never." Ash shrugged, seeing not a problem about his decision.

"Oh by Ho-oh's spirit," Brock grieved. "Trust me, you do _not _know what you're going to do. If I were you, I wouldn't break it down to her _just like that. _That's insane!"

"What?" Ash asked innocently. "She's _Misty. _I'm sure she'll understand."

Brock shook his head. "Oh, I'm sure she will."

"Pikachu, pi!" Pikachu, Ash's yellow mouse Pokemon yelled in delight from behind the front door of the house. From the sudden uproar of his Pokemon, Ash stood up and went straight for the door. He pressed his ears on the green wooded door to hear what all the racket was about.

"Azumarill, water gu-"

"Wait! No! I swear by Ho-oh, I'm not a bad guy anymore!" Meowth's wretched plea resounded from behind the front door.

As soon as Ash heard his other Pokemon yell, he immediately pulled the door open only to find the most unusual group ever known; all thanks to Meowth's image.

Standing at his front steps was the girl he longed to see, which apparently had grown to what he never expected in a good way. And in just seconds of seeing her, the pain at the pith of his stomach faded; the uneasy weight of his chest suddenly subsided and his muscles relaxed as he gazed at the one person he would do anything for; well, aside from his Mom. Before him was a red headed young adult, her hair still tied up to the left like he last once seen. Her clothes were surprisingly different; wearing skinny black jeans and a long ocean blue tank top. Below her was a cheeky little Azumarill, who was now at the moment glaring at Meowth in disapproval.

"Ash! By the Pokemon of Kanto," Meowth said in anxiety as the cat Pokemon started for his master. "Tell her that I'm not a part of Team Rocket anymore. No matter how I barter, she just keeps on attacking that little pip squeak on me!"

"It's okay, Meowth." Ash assured him with a smile. "Just get inside, she won't harm you," He looked up at the girl before nodding, "Hopefully."

"Pika, pi, pika." Pikachu told Meowth who nodded in relief as they entered the house; creating a silent "Pokemon" conversation.

As soon as the two Pokemon left, Ash turned to the girl, grinning in the process.

Before Misty could say anything, Ash had enveloped her into a warm hug, the weight of the silver necklace she wore loosening as it started to perfectly fit her than it usually doesn't.

"I missed you," Ash whispered against Misty's ear which sent chills down the Cerulean Gym Leader's spine.

Misty laughed softly. "You have no idea, Ketchum."

* * *

><p><em>"Don't be dismayed at goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetime, is certain for those who are friends."<em>

_~Richard Bach_

* * *

><p><em>AN: That's it for Chapter 1! Chapter 2 (last chapter) will be up in a few days or so. Still need to find more ideas for the last part. All the Drama, Angst and Romance begins at the 2nd Chapter, so this is just an "appetizer". Main dish is served <strong>hot. <strong>The story is actually inspired by Christina Perri's song, **"A Thousand Years" **which is also a song my friends enjoys singing. I have **missed **writing and I cannot believe I just wrote a **chapter **after three months. So, enough non sense. Leave a review and tell me what you think about it. This is my **8th Pokeshipping Story **and as you can see, most of my Pokeshipping stories have been **crappy **since I wrote it when I was a kid. But now that I'm older, thank God I've improved; well, a little bit, I've made things around the fandom more... different. But you get my point. Anyway, reviews please! They inspire me and motivate me to keep writing. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Thousand Years**

AN: I lied. This is practically maybe going to be a three shot story. DUN. DUN. DUN. So yeah, more cliffhangers and whatnot. This story is still dedicated to my awesome best friends. As promised, all the Drama/Romance/Angst happens here. I do not own Pokemon, the characters in the story and the song; "A Thousand Years". Partial AU Pokeshipping. I'm sorry if it's a bit delayed. The Holidays have swept me away from my laptop. Anyway, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! Enjoy! ~

* * *

><p><em>Cause there'll be no more sunlight<em>

_if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds, _

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain_

_~ It Will Rain (Bruno Mars)_

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, by the way," Misty told him right after they relented from each other. "I guess all those years of training had finally paid off."<p>

He laughed in response. "Wow, Misty, it's almost as if it seemed like I wasn't a _good enough _trainer before."

"You had your moments," Misty shrugged with a sly smile. "But I'm sure you've changed a whole lot after Johto."

"You bet I did," Ash replied, grinning like a maniac. "I'm the Unova League Champion, remember? Things have been... really different since then after Johto."

Misty arched an eye brow. "How so?"

Almost as if a burden, he felt like swallowing a giant pill of pain which would eventually break the ice of his gut. Ash could remember all those years of starting out on a new region _without _Misty. Without Misty, of how Ash thinks by then, things were different. There was no... what do you call it, then? No... no life? Ash's mind cringed; no, that's not the word. What _did _he feel without Misty? _Empty... __Alone... Pained... Regret... Uninspired, maybe? _All of the rest may be an option, but the one thing he _truly _felt... was longing.

He _longed _and _yearned _for her. What if, if only, if... that's where all the regrets begin, doesn't it? If only they went straight to Pallet before arriving at the Pokemon Center that dreadful day of the separation. What if he ran for Misty that very day to take her with him on his next journey? If he hadn't been so stupid about Misty leaving... none of _this _would have happened.

But sometimes, as they say is true. Every mistake comes with a blessing and it only happens verbally to those who deserve it. But due to all that he had been through; from the run down in Hoenn to the Championship in Unova, what would have happened then if Misty were with him? He couldn't imagine the _changes _if Misty were there.

But... if she _were _there, sometime in another life, would he have confessed what he truly felt? Throughout his years of being with Misty, his unconditional feelings had taken a turn when they fought against each other at the Whirlpool Island. It was then, that night before their duel, had his feelings stirred - it all started unexpectedly. As Ash reminisce, something still made him think of reality, think of _now _than _before._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you <em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

"Oh, you know... uh..." He stammered articulately. What was he going to say? He never felt this nervous before. He _thought _he was ready to face her again. He _thought _he could handle things; all the way it was before. But he thought wrong and should have asked for the continuation of Brock's endeavor on Misty's coming. "It's just... well..."

"It's been a while," Brock answered for Ash just as he was nearing the door. Brock grinned at Ash who was at the current state of rubbing his head. Then, he turned to the red head who had sweat dropped at the awkwardness. "Oh, hey there Misty."

Misty smiled. "Hey Brock."

"Ash!" Delia's voice resounded from the Kitchen at the other side of the room. "Is someone at the door?"

"Yeah, Mom!" Ash called back. "Misty's here!"

"Misty?" Delia asked aloud. Before Ash could reply to his busy Mother, Delia had run out of the Kitchen to meet Misty.

Delia squeezed Misty into a motherly hug. A hug - Ash guessed - Misty hadn't had in ages seeing from her current state as the red head hugged his Mother back.

"Misty, it is so good to see you again," Delia sighed. "Would you like to stay for Lunch? We're having it in 10 minutes."

Misty agreed in delight. "I would love to, Mrs. Ketchum."

Ash made way for Misty, who at the moment was a bit baffled from Ash's response. Did Ash screw up? Was it _that _so hard to reply to how things changed without her? Of course it wasn't! But did he even say _anything _at all? Sure he stammered in an articulate manner, but... a decent sentence? How stupid can he be? He didn't know what the hell was happening to him. He had _never _felt so nervous about a girl before. Well, except his Mom when withheld or restricted, but that's out of the line. Ash had never felt so... distracted.

As Misty entered the residence, he couldn't help but stare at the to and fro of Misty's ponytail and how much she'd grown... it was too much to comprehend. But a relief to know that somehow things will be back the way it was... like in the good old days.

"Dumbfounded, my dear friend?" Brock asked, breaking into Ash's fantasy.

Ash shook his head almost a bit too quickly. "What? No. Seriously, Brock, you have _got _to stop sneaking up on me."

"I'm sorry," Brock said in fake sympathy and grinned as he waited for Misty to enter. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Brock whispered to his friend, "I didn't know Unova's League Champion was in love."

"What?" Ash asked, half innocently and half nervously. "What are you talking about?"

This made Brock's grin widen. "You know what I mean."

"Are you out of your mind?" Ash said in defiance, although the nervous wreck in his voice was readable. "Me? Fall in love? You must be fantasizing too much, Brock. That's your job, not mine."

"So it would be _fine _if I tell Misty..." Brock fantasized a while before an evil smile brimmed upon the Pewter Gym Leader's face. "About what I feel for her?"

"What are you trying to imply?" Ash asked, completely confused but was starting to get the idea.

"Like, say, tell her I love her?" Brock said straight forwardly. But before Brock could continue to connect his sentence with two and one, Ash had already exploded in a massive fit.

"WHY WOULD YOU THAT?" Ash yelled, eyes wide in horror. He couldn't believe. Would Brock really do that? He himself was surprised at how sudden his outburst was. Was he... jealous? No, he couldn't be. But despite everything that has happened... could it be?

"Why the reaction?" Brock laughed, holding his sides to emphasize how much the laughter will cause him his death. After a few seconds, Brock had stopped laughing; but chuckles still resounded from his lips. "I mean... unless you consider doing it..."

"Doing what?" Ash asked, still confused. He had never learned when it comes to listening though; one that was a force of habit.

"I knew it all along." Brock shook his head, grinning. "You love Misty."

"Of course I love her," Ash said which almost made Brock fall. "I love her as a friend."

Brock arched an eye brow, trying to break his fall. "Seriously? That's preposterous. I _know _you have feelings for her and I'm very sure she has them in return. Come on, there's gotta be _something _in there."

"What's there to pry?" Ash asked. Okay, it was starting to sound crazy upon Ash's reaction, but deep inside he wanted to know if those feelings were real. He wasn't sure yet and he wanted to make sure those feelings were right before he hurts Misty.

Brock sighed, shaking his head. "You have _no _idea how lucky you are."

It was ironic how Rudy (if any of you still remember), said almost the same thing when Rudy let Misty go.

* * *

><p>Misty almost dropped her entire jaw upon hearing Ash and Brock's conversation.<p>

_"Of course I love her," Ash said which almost made Brock fall._

She had almost believed it and her heart had skipped a beat as soon as it reached her ears. She would have rejoiced and run up to Ash telling him she loves him too. But, as they say, all must be heard before coming up to conclusion. Apparently, she just got hit by the saying.

_"I love her as a friend."_

Little did Ash know of how the final sentence broke Misty's heart. After all those years... all Ash ever saw in her was... a friend. Nothing more than just a friend. Misty should have known all along. But the foolish hopeless romantic she was, she never gave up. At least by then, fate had answered her "waited for a decade" answer. He loves her... as a _friend. _Typical, yet it crippled the veins in her heart. She felt so weak. So... broken. It was all too much to process. She always thought, maybe, after a few years, Ash would realize. But no, he just started to act like the 10 year old boy she fished out from the river 13 years ago.

"So Misty," Delia started as she opened a pot of boiling Beef Broth. "How have you been doing?"

Misty smiled despite her broken inner emotions. "Never better, Mrs. Ketchum. It's always the same... taking care of the gym, battling 10 year old's - if not 10 year old's then older than 15. It's been going on for years."

"Aren't you having a hard time being the Gym Leader?" Delia asked, ordering Mr. Mime to check on the Chicken Casserole in the oven.

"Well, it is hard battling trainers which seems to be a force of habit," Misty shrugged. "But... ah, the role is hereditary and at time a bit by force. But I got used to it anyway."

"Let me guess," Delia pondered out loud, which caused Misty to stir uncomfortably from where she stood beside the frame of the arch that by means is the entrance and exit of the kitchen. "You never took a break, or, at least, a vacation?"

Misty bit her lip. "A break, for the taking. But... a vacation? I hardly doubt my sisters would give me the chance to."

Delia paused for a brief moment and Misty cringed, afraid that she might have said something to change Delia's current impression on the _new _Misty. Ash's mother turned to look at the orange headed Gym leader, searching her face. Misty did everything to remain calm and act natural. Misty knew Mrs. Ketchum for _ years _and if there's one thing she knew what to do around the single Mother, is that she should act like her pauses are just some kind of... unnatural test.

When Misty thought she was going to get the worst out of Delia, well, apparently, she heard something quite unexpected yet at the same time, just as natural.

"Maybe you should travel with Ash again." Delia concluded after a few moments of studying the Gym leader. Instinctively, Misty sat on one of the chairs before the table, arching an elegant yet respectful eyebrow at Ash's mom. Strange.

"Is Ash planning to travel again?" Misty asked. For all Misty knew, if Ash would have won as Champion at a League, he would stop traveling and rather settle in. This, Misty feared, surprised her quite nauseously. "I mean, not that it's a bad idea or anything, it's just..."

"Well, I'm not even sure myself." Delia replied abruptly, yet quick enough to cut off Misty's sentence. "I mean, usually, his pride wouldn't go to a level when he chooses to stop traveling because he's already _the _master," Ash's mother laughed for a moment before continuing, "For all I know, I think he's going to settle in. Find a woman he might be interested in, get married, have kids and well, pass down his inheritance to his children."

"Ooh," Misty's voice faltered, looking away to avoid Delia's longing stares.

And the conversation ended there. Well, for now, Misty feared.

Hours later, few of Ash's well-known friends have arrived. Misty knew, well, little of them. Of course she remembered May and Max, then there's Dawn who in which Ash mentioned through his previous letters when he was in Sinnoh. Drew came, of course, and Paul, then there's Kenny: for all three, Ash still mentioned through his letters. They've all seemed to grow - the one's Misty knew - looked more mature than a few years back which made Misty feel a lot older than any of them. What caught Misty's tongue were the two other companies that came that Misty never _knew, _recognized or even heard of from Ash. Of course she hadn't. Ash had stopped sending her letters ever since he started to travel in Unova.

The two were of different genders. Misty recognized the highly fashionable boy first who moved through the crowd and slowly retreated to the kitchen. The boy had green cropped hair, an oval face with beady green eyes. He looked very decent and at the same time fashionable with his outstanding designer black and white suit. A green looking monkey that looked like an evolved form of Aipom sat on the boy's shoulder, happily interacting with other Pokemon that they passed through.

Misty was suddenly pulled out of the little crowd of people in the living room by a mysterious person. As soon as the fog of companies cleared, Misty blinked as she saw Ash holding her wrist in the light of the kitchen. She arched an eyebrow at the 23 year old mature Unova Champion who grinned sheepishly at her as he slowly moved them to the table where she saw the two companies she's been pondering about.

"Misty, I'd like you to meet Cilan," Ash introduced as he put his other hand on Cilan's shoulder. Ash smiled at Cilan. "Cilan, meet Misty."

"Bonjour, mademoiselle!" Cilan greeted Misty in a cheeky voice. Ash had let go of her wrist as Cilan took the other and shook her hand voluntarily. "It's a _pleasure _to meet you! Oh, I've heard so much about you! You have no idea how much Ash has told me - "

"Cilan," Ash cut Cilan off who laughed melodiously, causing the Unova Champion to flush from embarrassment.

"Oops," Cilan said almost a bit too sarcastically. "I guess I wasn't supposed to say that."

Ash cleared his throat and stepped a bit away from Cilan to introduce the girl to Misty. The girl, Misty observed, was short but not stout, practically fit for, say, a 20 year old, not good for approaching to as a "girl". The woman's hair was indigo colored, almost a bit pig tailed like Misty used to wear them. Her hair was huge and fluffy, reaching down to her waist. She was slightly tan and had the loveliest purple eyes. She looked beautiful in an ivory colored ritual dress which fit her charming physique. Misty swallowed. She feared this girl might be Ash's bride to wed.

"This is Iris," Ash said with a smile. "She can be _way _more hyper than Cil - "

"Hi!" Iris said as she took both of Misty's hand and shook them with delight. "Iris Masterson's the name. It's _such _a pleasure to meet you. Gosh, well, as Cilan had just said, I've heard _so _much about you. Actually, so much more than I did of May and... what's that blue-haired girl's name? Dawn? Ah yes, Dawn! Ha! I always admired you from afar even though I haven't met you in personal and now," Iris giggled. "You're here! Misty, it's an honor, truly, to meet you."

Instead of getting mad or acting weirded out, Misty laughed in enthusiastic measures which, from the peripheral vision of Misty's left eye, she saw Ash breath out a sigh of relief - but he was still uncomfortable. Misty ignored him for a while before turning to Iris. "The pleasure's all mine, Iris. It's great to meet you."

Iris let go of Misty's right hand and took her left wrist. "Come with me, we have _much _to talk about!"

Misty arched an eye brow and this time turned to Ash who was alerted by Iris's sudden invitation of prolonging the introductions.

"Um, Iris, I think Misty needs to, uh, sewer down a little," Ash told his cheerful friend for a woman. "She's been here for hours and..."

"Oh nonsense, Ketchum!" Iris chipped up as she laughed. "She looks as healthy as a lovely Luvdisc! And besides," Iris suddenly frowned at Ash. "Girl talk. None of your business."

Ash raised his hands up in surrender. Misty gave Ash a look and almost wanted to kill him when his expression meant _sorry _in fake sympathy. Ash grinned at Misty before she was dragged by Iris back to the crowded place.

The living room was like a never-ending Labyrinth. Even though Ash only invited a few, the living room was jam packed with people she _knew _and people she _tried _to remember. As soon as Misty and Iris reached the back doors, they arrived at Mrs. Ketchum's little garden. Surprisingly and almost a bit coincidentally, May and Dawn were there, chattering up like they haven't seen each other in a thousand years.

Upon hearing other company, May and Dawn turned to look at them. May was the first to react and she practically screamed, running up to Misty to give her old friend a hug. It was warm, welcoming and surprisingly tight. Misty knew that May had wide admiration's for her and instead of feeling a bit embarrassed about it, she felt quite proud. So she hugged May back.

"Misty, oh goodness, it's so good to see you again!" May said as she pulled away from Misty. "It's been _such _a long time! How have you been?"

"Better, at the very least," Misty smiled. "How have _you _been?"

"She's been better than better," Dawn interrupted as she neared the girls. The dark-haired trainer turned to smile at Misty. "It's lovely seeing you in person, Misty."

Misty grinned. "And you look just as gorgeous, possibly better than in the PA when I first talked to you."

Dawn laughed. "I've had worst."

"So what is it that you mentioned about May?" Misty asked, arching an elegant eyebrow.

"Oh, _that_." Dawn shook her head, giggling. "Well, she's uh..."

"I'm ENGAGED!" May announced before Dawn could say anything more. Dawn sighed, sounding hopeless as she just smiled at May who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh my Ho-oh!" Misty exclaimed, laughing as she took May's left hand and looked at the silver ring that enveloped around the brown haired girl's ring finger. It was pure diamond, _definitely_, no doubt about it. Pure silver indeed as well. Whoever bought this must really meant May his world.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Misty asked cheerfully, staring at the lovely bond on May's finger, admiring it's sparkle and beauty.

"Drew." May cooed. Misty's eyes gleamed in enthusiast as she squealed and giggled with May. A few minutes later, Dawn and Iris had join the pair as they talked about May's engagement. Misty was practically surprised. Even though May was like an acquaintance, she still treated her like a best friend despite her sending letters to Misty as well during their journeys in Hoenn. She was updated even if she and Mays's friendship was long distanced and non-verbal.

Misty had to be honest though. She was, well, always _was _jealous of May and Dawn, especially this newly introduced girl Iris. She feared that one of them might have caught Ash's attention. It was hard to be insecure about it though. May, the lovely brown headed blue eyed coordinator. Practically one who's achieved more than Misty would have. Then there's Dawn, the almost too perfect princess with her dark blue hair and sparkly blue eyes. The coordinator was royalty level, only no one could see it. Then of course, last but not the very least, the new girl - Iris. Misty had to admit she was quite the beautiful woman, Ash would have fallen head over heels for her. Purple haired and brown eyed, plus, a black beauty? What man wouldn't fall for that?

As Misty pondered over this, she wondered that coming to see Ash was, well, all worth it.

"Enough about me," May laughed as she was still getting filled up of questions from Dawn. The brown haired trainer turned to look at Misty who was trying all her best to avoid any subject about Ash Ketch -

"So Misty," Dawn started, finally getting over the whole _'May is engaged, oh my goodness, let's celebrate and have a party or whatever' _jazz. "Any story about Ash?"

Misty flushed. Well, crap. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, quit playing you silly old Psyduck," May laughed melodiously. "I, well, _we _all know about the letters."

"You've read the letters?" Misty exclaimed in surprise, causing the three girls to push her against the wall of the house and close her mouth with their hands. When Misty tried to struggle, they let go. Misty breathed in and out, trying to catch her breath.

"Be quiet," Iris hissed at her lowest voice possible. "If Ash finds out, the three of us are _dead_."

"What are you guys now, his stalkers or something?" Misty asked in disbelief.

Dawn shook her head. "We read them by accident. Most of us just catches him sleeping with a letter under his pillow, the letter, being from you."

Misty arched an eyebrow at the three. "He keeps my letters under his pillow?"

Iris nodded. "Every single time."

"I tried to corner him once about it," May said. "He just keeps saying _It's none of your business _and _Did you read __them_? Of course, all of us lied."

Misty blinked. "So? What does it have to do with stories of Ash?"

Dawn grinned, causing Iris and May to laugh, leaving Misty perpetually confused.

"Well, we just thought, maybe..." Dawn started, saying it slowly yet surely. "You two have this sort of "connection" with each other."

"You know..." May backed up. "Like, say, _romantic _connection."

Misty blushed, causing Iris and the rest of the girls to grin. The orange-headed gym leader turned away from them, stuttering articulately, "I... I don't know w-what you're talking about..."

"Oh, let's skip the drama and get on with it." Iris said as she leaned in closer. "So... is there?"

Misty answered, yet her eyes reached the soft greenery of fresh grass below her. "I've... liked him for such a long time..."

"I KNEW IT!" May exclaimed, causing Dawn and Iris to hiss at her to shut her up.

Misty flushed again, this time more scarlet than a tomato. "But I'm curious though... has any of you ever... liked, well, Ash?"

There was silence at first. Iris, May and Dawn looking at each other for approval or if any of them will break it down to Misty first. Instead, after a few moments, the three of them laughed, causing Misty to look up at them with confusion written all over her face.

May shook her head, laughing in the process. "Geez Misty, that question is practically _price __less_!"

"Preposterous, even," Dawn added, throwing her head back in laughter.

Iris was the first to calm down. "Honestly, none of us really liked him that much. Sure he's handsome, strong, heroic and all."

"But as soon as he discussed about you," Dawn continued, refraining from the fit of laughter she was once in. "We didn't have hope at all. It was so obvious Ash likes you."

"A lot," May concluded, Iris and Dawn nodding in the process.

Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing. All these three girls were Ash's companions alongside when she wasn't there for him. Yet, despite Ash's unconditional charms, at least _none _of them ever fell for the guy. Such a pity, but a relief at the same time. Thankful enough, what she feared was not an open theory nor was it proven elsewhere. It was all just a simple myth. But if Iris, May and Dawn never felt for Ash, then that leaves Ash to _at the very least _to fall for one of them. Maybe even all of them despite the time she hasn't been traveling with him.

_Time stands still_  
><em>Beauty in all she is<em>  
><em>I will be brave<em>  
><em>I will not let anything take away<em>  
><em>What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em>Every breath<em>  
><em>Every hour has come to this<em>  
><em>One step closer<em>

"Girls!" Mrs. Delia Ketchum called out as she exited the house to arrive at her garden. This caused the girls to stir in a proper manner than acting like immature ladies. As soon as Delia found them, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"It's time for Ash's announcement." Delia told them, causing Iris, Dawn and May to turn and look at Misty. Misty, who was practically stared at, just nodded in response.

Sooner then, they arrived at Ketchum Residence's backyard where every single person Ash knew was there. Misty's heart thudded hard against her chest. She was really nervous, for no apparent reason. It was her instincts again. She had bet to herself and to her heart that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p>"Are you really going to break it down to her <em>and <em>everyone else that easily?" Brock asked as he watched his skeptical friend pacing near the buffet full of delicious and exquisite food all cooked by his mother.

Of all times to break it down to Misty, why does it have to be _now_? Ash asked himself as he paused in front of the Turkey his mother had prepared. He will regret doing this. After everything that they've been through, Ash was just going to put Misty through what he was about to say? It will crush and pummel her, which Ash will regret ever so dearly. He hadn't wanted it to happen today, but his Mother had forced him to. His mother had said it was for the best of everybody, even Misty's.

Ash swallowed as soon as his mother called everyone's attention to silence.

"Our champion has something to say." Delia said with a smile as she took her son's hand and led him in the middle of the crowd. Everyone silenced. Ash turned from left and right, trying to find Misty but to no avail. He sighed, trying to compose himself. Here goes _nothing _at all.

"Being the Unova Champion has brought me great honor," Ash started, staring at each of the faces he's once been with through his journeys, his hardships, his achievements and all of what he worked for. These people had made Pokemon training worth it all. "I thank you all for coming to this little yet wonderful festivity my mother had put up together. If it weren't for my friends - if it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't have made it _this far _to become a Champion." Ash paused for a short while before continuing. "Although much time has passed since I've been here, I still and will never forget Pallet Town. The home of my dreams, my heart and... my world." Again, Ash tried to search the crowd, looking for a familiar orange headed gym leader. Still, there was none to be found. "The law in Unova has passed that all leading Champions must..."

Ash stopped for a brief moment as he took in the sight of Misty. She, not like him, was amused to see him doing such a speech in front of a crowd. Little did Misty know of whatever Ash was going to say may cause her to debrief and leave him alone, well, _forever. _

"Live _permanently _in Unova even if my position has been replaced. It cannot be broken unless the said Champion doesn't want to." Ash looked down, trying to avoid everyone's longing stares. "Unfortunately, I have already signed my contract. It's goodbye forever to Pallet and a better, hopefully brighter future in... Unova."

Murmurs erupted in the quiet clearing. A few moments after, Ash tilted his head to find Misty again. From where Misty was, there appeared Dawn, Iris and May who looked at him in dismay.

Little did Ash know that Misty had run off of Ketchum's Residence and quickly directed back to Cerulean.

* * *

><p><em>All this money can't buy me a time machine,<em>

_Can't replace you with a million rings,_

_I should have told you what you meant to me,_

_Cause now I pay the price, in another life._

_~ The One That Got Away (Katy Perry)_

* * *

><p>AN: I know. I'm sorry, I'm really that mean to you. Leaving you with such a crucial cliffhanger, but it's part of the story. Again, I completely apologize for having to be MIA over this story for a few weeks - I had to fix some "family problems" at home and I have no strength or inspiration to write. But now I'm back, although the problems at home are still a bit epidemic to my writing skills, still, I will not stop writing A Thousand Years. The third chapter is the last and longest chapter of the entire story. Again, I do **not **own A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, I only used the song as an inspiration and reference for the story. I also do **not **own Pokemon, because if I did, I would have let Ash and Misty get married by now.

Chapter 3 will come in a while. Until then, reviews please! They inspire me even more to write for the third chapter, so keep them coming! ^^

~ EMPG22HoPe xD


End file.
